pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Witch's Sheep Cauldron
|released = 16.5.0 |rateoffire = 55 |capacity = 100 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 3850 when first released Later changed to 2120 (When on sale). |Level required = 1 |theme = Magic/Invention Themed |attribute = }} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 update but unavailable until the 16.6.0 update. It can be obtained for a limited time as part of the Trader's Van event in the armory. Appearance It takes the form of a small cauldron with a sheep's head at the front, holding a bubbling purple potion. And a small wand with a small sheep figure on top of it. Since it has the charge shot attribute, the player will stir the wand in the solution until the fire button is released, when released, it shoots a purple projectile, which will turn an enemy into a Sheep. When an enemy is turned into a sheep, he/she cannot use any weapons or gadgets and the camera will switch to a third person perspective. The screen will also say "You turned into a sheep". As a sheep, the affected enemy can move, jump, and attack in the same way a pet sheep would. The affected enemy will revert back to normal 5 seconds later. Strategy Tips * Move around while charging up the shot, to avoid getting hit. * Make sure you are behind cover or not out in the open while using this weapon. * You can hold the charge indefinitely, this is useful when waiting for targets or when the target is out of the line of sight. * Due to its mobility, it is not recommended to equip the weapon when traveling around the map, switch to a melee weapon with high mobility instead. * This weapon can be used to make enemies vulnerable by making them unable to attack. * When an enemy turns into a sheep, switch to another weapon and finish them off. * Use this to annoy/aggro enemies into attacking you. * If possible, use this against the biggest threat towards your team, such as a highly skilled player, or a 3-cat spammer. ** If one team is coordinated enough, try sticking together and have the designated user turn enemies into sheep, then have the other teammates finish the affected enemy off. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Area damage or high fire rate weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. * Strafe around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. * Try to wait until the user fires its charged shot, and then attack. * If you were turned into a sheep, try disengaging from the battle and retreat to cover. ** If your teammate turned into a sheep, try covering them as they retreat back. * Try to avoid getting into the user's line of sight or general aiming direction. * Use the low mobility as an advantage and outmaneuver the user using high mobility weapons. * Use throwing gadgets such as Frag Grenades to damage or kill user(s) from cover. * Use one shot kill such as One Shot or Anti-Champion Rifle weapons to take them out quickly before they notice you. Recommended Maps * Silent School * New Camelot Equipment Setups Equip a backup weapon for dealing with enemies at close-medium ranges. Changelog 16.5.0 The weapon is released Trivia *It is the first weapon to feature an ability to turn enemies into another creature. * Currently, there is a developer oversight where the text notifying that a player has turned into a sheep will be in Russian, regardless of the language * This weapon might be a reference to the wizard zombie from Plants vs Zombies 2 as the zombie turns plants into sheep. * It is the second most expensive coin weapon, costing 3850 or 1000 to obtain. ** The Neutron Pulsator beat this weapon’s price by 650 . *In the Armory, if one is patient enough to watch the animation of the player holding the , he or she will notice that the player in question is drinking something from it (but no liquid is shown dripping towards the player). Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Rockets Category:Charge Shot Category:Turns Enemy Into a Sheep Category:Trader's Van Category:Themed Category:Mythical